


Platychat

by augustblues



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Gen, Phineas Flynn - Freeform, Phineas and Ferb References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:42:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24667054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/augustblues/pseuds/augustblues
Summary: Welcome to the P&F groupchat! (Oneshot)
Relationships: Baljeet Tjinder & Buford van Stomm, Ferb Fletcher & Buford van Stomm, Ferb Fletcher & Phineas Flynn, Ferb Fletcher & Phineas Flynn & Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, Phineas FLynn - Relationship, Phineas Flynn & Baljeet Tjinder, Phineas Flynn & Isabella Garcia-Shapiro
Comments: 8
Kudos: 39





	Platychat

**Author's Note:**

> I can’t focus on my CPT so I created this oneshot instead ://

* * *

Phineas Flynn created this group.

Phineas Flynn named the group Platychat.

**Baljeet Tjinder** : Seriously? That’s what you came up with?

 **Phineas Flynn** : You guys said I could name it whatever I want!

 **Baljeet Tjinder** : And people say you’re the creative one in our friend group.

 **Isabella Garcia-Shapiro** : alright, so what are we thinking for Candace’s birthday? 

Buford Van Stomm changed Isabella Garcia-Shapiro’s name to _Salmonella_.

**Salmonella** : not funny Buford

 **Phineas Flynn** : Ferb and I were thinking of redoing the gorilla in a cake thing

 **Ferb Fletcher** : I never agreed to that. 

Buford Van Stomm changed Phineas Flynn’s name to _Bill Cipher_. 

Buford Van Stomm changed Ferb Fletcher’s name to _Klazomaniac_.

**Bill Cipher** : How about we convince everyone to pretend she doesn’t exist just long enough until her party? 

**Salmonella** : i don’t think that’s a good idea phineas... 

**Baljeet Tjinder** : Yeah, what if she believes she truly doesn’t exist and goes to jump off a volcano or something?

Buford Van Stomm changed Baljeet Tjinder’s name to _Factboy_. 

**Factboy** : Would you stop that Buford? 

**Buford Van Stomm** : Stop what?

Salmonella changed Buford Van Stomm’s name to _Fugly Goon_.

**Fugly Goon** : that’s more of a compliment than an insult, Salmonella

Factboy changed Fugly Goon’s name to _Earthworm_. 

**Earthworm** : I’m disappointed. Years of hanging out with me & that’s the best you can come up with? 

Klazomaniac changed Earthworm’s name to _Bloody Pillock_. 

**Bloody Pillock** : I don’t know what that means but I’ll assume that’s an insult. 

**Bloody Pillock** : Wait I just googled it. Ha! Gotta try harder than that Fletcher!

 **Bill Cipher** : Guys focus! We’re supposed to be planning the surprise party for Candace’s 17th birthday

Bill Cipher changed Bloody Pillock’s name to _Danny DeVito_.

**Factboy** : HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

 **Klazomaniac** : Good one.

 **Salmonella** : THIS! OMG I THINK WE HAVE A WINNER

 **Bill Cipher** : Okay, so do you guys have any suggestions on what we should do? 

**Factboy** : We could invite Candace’s favourite band to play for her party

 **Salmonella** : We should have roses and fireflies too! Those always make everything scenic and romantic

 **Factboy** : Someone should also distract Candace for the day in order to keep her out of the backyard while we prepare

 **Bill Cipher** : So far I’m loving the ideas! Ferb you will handle the roses and fireflies

 **Klazomaniac** : I’m on it.

 **Bill Cipher** : Isabella you’ll ask Stacy to distract Candace

 **Salmonella** : u got it!

 **Bill Cipher** : Baljeet you’ll be in charge of the guests. Can you do that?

 **Factboy** : Sure thing.

 **Bill Cipher** : And I’ll handle the band.

 **Danny DeVito** : Hey Phineas, I found a video we can play at the beginning of the party to get people pumped.

 **Bill Cipher** : Sure Buford, let’s see it.

 **Danny DeVito** : https://youtu.be/dQw4w9WgXcQ

Bill Cipher kicked Danny DeVito out of the group.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Will I continue adding chapters to this in the future? I don’t know. Do I want to? Kinda…


End file.
